Bolt the hedgehog
"this is my character and this characters home and owners characters is owned by sovash no stealing as this page and characters is owned by copyright" --this is dubstep + sonic = pure awesomeness 01:17, January 1, 2014 (UTC) 'Back story (past) ' -PART 1- bolt was the first to be a lightning monster gem user, as he grew he got bored of his duties and left his job as a monster gem user and he when to vexia city and found dr. eco as he fought him, defeated him, and took vexia city, after that he let other vexians to live in the city. ---- -PART 2- 10 years later, at age 18, bolt was a dimension and planet savior, he protected different dimensions in order to keep the balance between worlds, he is also a cop in vexia as he uses himself to shock others to stabilize his suspect as they are on the run. ---- -PART 3- later he visited his old tribe and met thunder punch as he told him everything, they befriended easily, and bolt was introduced to blue jay and they also befriended, 10 days have past and he heads towards Mobius, as dr. eggman was destroying different cities, he then saw sonic and his friends fighting eggman, he waited at the right moment to strike, and then disabled eggman's egg-mobile as it dropped to the ground, eggman wandered how it was happening, sonic wandered too, ---- -PART 4- (this is under development) Backstory (present day) He is still part of the S.W.W but gained more powers and speed, he also has two swords after getting it from his boss via promotion from apprentice to master, he learned how to master the swords, he visits Mobius every so often to see Tails, Ion, Sonic, etc. he know lives his life in a tower of Vexia City, awaiting his orders form the president and/or his boss. BIO Age: 17 Gender: male Friends: Thunder Punch the mongoose, Blue Jay the Blue Bird, Sonic and co, Ion The Hedgehog, Nexus the hedgehog Rivals: Dark Ace the mongoose, Shadow the hedgehog Enemies: Dr. Eco, Dr. Eggman /Eeggman nega Personality: heroic, focused and dedicated Height: classified Weight: classified Abilities: shock boost, shock punch, shock pulse, shock barrage Skills: super speed, increased athleticism, lightning sword master Weapons: lightning sword (x2) Forms: electrified, hyper electrified (energy reaches extreme heights(only used when he is hurt very badly, right about when he's going to die) ---- 'Quotes ' "Get ready for shocking" "I am going to defeat you, dr. ego, for messing with my friends" "Yo, T.P.! wanna race?!" "witness the power of electricity" ---- 'Trivia ' -- bolt was going to live in Mobius, but that changed weeks later. -- bolt can channel his electricity to transform if he wants to. -- bolt almost died by space, but he channeled his energy to become electrified bolt and also healed his wounds. -- bolt is not my only character that can't used the chaos emeralds he is right next to ion, but is the only character that lives in vexia (sovash's planet) ---- 'Gallery ' Bolt the hedgehog.PNG|bolt the hedgehog Bolt's re-design .jpg|Here is a re-drawn version of Bolt by S100 ---- 'Theme songs' bolts main theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=epfh85mhWdw bolts battle theme 1: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=epfh85mhWdw bolts battle theme 2: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q4zXKskHkIk Category:Hedgehogs Category:Elemental Abilities Category:Males